We Meet Again
by Asterigne
Summary: "...Cuma mimpi ya...?" / Semi-AU fic about HaruTaka. Happy reading!


**We Meet Again by AkaMochi**

 _Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P. I'm just using the character for my own imagination. And this is are non-profit work._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya. Disini. Tersenyum lebar seakan sudah menemukan akhir yang bahagia dalam hidup mereka. Begitu pula denganku. Aku berdiri di dekat mereka, memandangi mereka dengan senyuman di wajahku, teman-temanku yang telah membebaskanku dari jurang kesepian. Kelompok kecil kami. Mekakushi Dan.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Semua penderitaan, semua rasa sakit, semua rasa sedih, semuanya terbayar dengan kebebasan kami hari ini. Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis?

Bisa kuingat semuanya di dalam kepalaku, kejadian demi kejadian di dalam kelompok kecil kami. Canda tawa dan juga kesedihan. Kami bangkit bersama-sama dari keterpurukan dan tak ada yang tertinggal jatuh di belakang. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka. Apa perpisahan harus selalu ada?

Walaupun aku mengelak, batinku selalu berkata bahwa semua ini memang sudah berakhir. Kami sudah mencapai halaman terakhir pada cerita kami yang panjang dan juga menyenangkan. Suatu saat, kami pasti akan menceritakan kembali kisah kami ini lagi. Kami akan kembali bertemu lagi.

Langit musim panas terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Kami tertawa bersama seraya menatap langit. Ah, sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kami menatap satu sama lain, masih dengan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dadaku sesak. Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, izinkan aku menggambar 'kita' lagi." Aku berujar lebih dulu. Semuanya tersenyum lebar. Ya, pasti kami akan bertemu lagi.

"Haruka." Seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya hangat. Tentu aku tahu siapa dia. Aku menoleh padanya dan dia menatap padaku seperti hendak menangis. Saat dirinya kemudian tersenyum, aku pun ikut tersenyum. Ah, benar-benar bahagia. Aku menggenggam balik tangannya dan menutup mataku. Aku jadi ingin mengambil bukuku dan mulai menggambar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap. Aku dimana? Dimana semua orang? Ah tunggu, ada cahaya. Perlahan mulai menyeruak di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Semakin lama kegelapan di sekitarku menipis, tergantikan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Aku menyipitkan mataku seraya mataku mulai bisa menerima cahaya tersebut. Aku, tubuhku terbaring di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa peralatan yang mengelilingi tempatku berbaring. Rumah sakit. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Bukannya tadi aku―ah..

"...Cuma mimpi ya...?" bisikku lemah. Aku pegangi dada kiriku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Sakit. Memang sakit mengetahui kalau ternyata semua yang kualami hanyalah mimpiku belaka. Jadi mereka tidak nyata ya. Sudah berapa lama aku tidur kiranya?

Kurasakan hangat pada tangan kananku. Kehangatan ini, pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku menoleh dan rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tangan kiriku bergerak dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. Rambut dari orang yang tengah menggenggam tanganku entah dari kapan. Kepalanya terbaring di sebelah tanganku. Ia sedang tertidur pulas.

"Takane..." Aku memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar dan serak. Tenggorokanku sangat kering, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku merindukannya.

"...Ng?" Ia mendengar suaraku. Ketika ia mendongak padaku dan menatap padaku penuh dengan keterkejutan, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku kembali," ucapku padanya dan dia langsung memelukku erat dan untuk beberapa menit ia terisak di bahuku.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menungguku, Takane." Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis. Kenapa dadaku masih sesak begini?

"B-bukan masalah. A-aku senang akhirnya kau bangun dari komamu, bodoh." Takane melepaskan pelukannya dariku seraya menghapus sisa air matanya. Aku tersenyum lagi padanya. Dia belum berubah, dan itulah yang kusuka darinya.

"Mereka akan berkunjung." Takane berujar tiba-tiba. Mereka? Siapa?

Belum sempat kuajukan pertanyaanku, pintu kamarku terbuka dan bisa kulihat jersey merah saat ia muncul di depan pintu.

"Hei, kalian—! Akh, jangan berdesakan!"

"Onii-chan, aku mau masuk duluan dan menyerahkan bunga!"

"E-etto, tolong jangan tarik-tarik syalku..."

"Kano, kau— jangan nakal."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun~"

"Aku mau masuk-ssu! Aah, aku terjepit!"

"Eh, senpai sudah sadar?!"

"Tolong kalian jangan berisik. Cepatlah masuk kemari!"

"Oi, Takane, sadar gak sih kalau kau itu yang berisik?"

"Diam, Shin! Mau kuhajar wajah jelekmu itu? Aku ini seniormu, ingat itu."

"Tolong, kalian jangan berkelahi... Shuuya-kun, berhenti menarik-narik syal kakak."

Mereka... disini. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat melihat mereka di hadapanku. Pada akhirnya pun, kami memang bertemu lagi. Sesak di dadaku pergi menghilang. Kurasa pertemanan kami bukanlah hanya akan jadi mimpi belaka.

"Kalian... Ayo masuk. Aku merindukan kalian."

End

A/N: kok jelek ya? www auagelap. gak pinter emang bikin cerita yang mengharu-biru. Lagi latian aja bikin beginian, dan juga gara-gara dengerin Depapepe - Kitto Mata Itsuka langsung jadi kepikiran buat bikin ini. Moodnya dapet gitu. huehuehue. Btw, inspirasi satu lagi dateng dari salah satu pic dari twitternya plot ideas. Yang tentunya berisi sebuah plot pendek dan pas aku baca kok di otak langsung kepikirannya HaruTaka dan jadi kepengin nulisnya. Pairing manis favorit juga sih di kagepro hshshs.

Coba tebak siapa aja yang jenguk Haruka? Gak semuanya ada lho~ /jahatlu

Semoga pada suka bacanya dan abis itu bisa kasih krisar ya buat aku. Oh ya, jangan pedes-pedes krisarnya~ /g

Salam Hangat,

AkaMochi


End file.
